De besos y otras tonterías
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Para ellos, se trataba de un juego, nada más, desde los besos hasta los revolcones. Vamos, después de todo, eran adultos conscientes que podían lidiar con una relación abierta como la tenían ellos... ¿Verdad? / Regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima Bau :3
1. El cómo

Éste fic es un regalo muy, pero muy atrasado para mi queridísima Bau. No tengo palabras para expresar lo grandiosa que eres, querida mía y solamente espero que todo te vaya bien siempre :')

El reto surge con ésta premisa:

 _Características: Yamato y Mimi son amigos con derecho, no quieren mucho más por el momento, se llevan bien, la pasan bien, pero cada uno está muy metido en sus propias cosas y no tienen tiempo para otro. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si por un pequeñito error Mimi queda embarazada?_

Sin otra cosa más por aportar, les dejo la lectura :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **«El cómo: De doble filo»**_

 **.**

Mimi se relamió los labios tras saborear el tequila de ellos. Podría sentir las ganas de reír en esos momentos, junto con la culpabilidad torpe que el alcohol acarreaba. Había demasiadas promesas en su cabeza que parecían niebla en esos momentos, mientras intentaba pensar solamente en los ojos azules mar que tenía frente a ella.

El Yamato ebrio no difería demasiado con el sobrio, salvo por la apertura que permitía; seis meses conociéndolo, pero recién cuando el alcohol los acompañaba, Mimi pudo decir que el joven Ishida era una persona divertida.

Era gracioso como ambos sonreían sin motivo alguno o las palabras salían torpes de sus bocas. La contabilidad de los _shots_ quedó en el recuerdo; solamente eran conscientes que la sala que compartían, era demasiado acogedora.

Yamato le comentaba acerca de cómo terminó ganando el concurso de becas al exterior, agregando la emoción propia de continuar sus estudios en una de las más prestigiosas universidades en Estados Unidos. Mimi recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo, sin apartar sus ojos de su acompañante. Se veía feliz…, desinhibido sería la mejor palabra, pero al fin de cuentas, se lo notaba cómodo, algo que no se lograba comúnmente cuando Yamato Ishida yacía ante la presencia de Mimi Tachikawa.

Por un momento, Yamato se interrumpió en su relato y una mirada profunda acabó cimentándose en Mimi. Ella notó una sonrisa en los labios del joven nipón y eso incentivó a corresponderle.

―¿Te acordaste de algo gracioso? ―Preguntó Mimi, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

―De hecho, sí… ―Yamato miró el diminuto vaso de vidrio donde ya no había ni una gota de tequila―. Cuando Michael me recogió del aeropuerto el día que llegué, me habló de ti… Y de tu poca paciencia con los chicos reservados.

Mimi echó a reír y Yamato no se quedó atrás.

―Tu primo puede ser un idiota a veces ―Respondió ella.

―Supongo que sí… O no se hubiese molestado en advertirme que evitara beber contigo ―Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y el de la risa, fue Yamato―. Tu amigo puede hablar demasiado a veces.

Mimi rodó los ojos, concediendo aquel punto al rubio japonés. Michael, en ocasiones, jugaba al papel de hermano mayor que no le correspondía. Era una extraña casualidad que, en esos momentos, no se encontrara de regreso en el departamento.

―Pero… ―La voz de Yamato apartó sus pensamientos―, supongo que tampoco he sido la mejor compañía estos seis meses.

―Debo de hacerte beber con más continuidad ―Dijo Mimi y tomó la botella de tequila para verter la última dosis a los vasos de cada uno―. Eres más lindo estando ebrio.

―Nunca dejas de ser sincera, ¿o si? ―Ella le guiñó el ojo con coquetería, haciéndolo sonrojar por encima del propio tono de la embriaguez.

Ambos tomaron lo que tenían, ayudando a que su estado etílico se pusiera cada vez peor. Era una suerte que ambos compartieran piso o el regreso a casa sería tortuoso.

Mimi observó a Yamato volcar la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo, sintiéndose cada vez más pesado. Sonrió para sí misma. Sabía por qué Michael había advertido tanto a su primo sobre ella. Y se debía a la misma razón por la cual, el Borton tanto le había suplicado que no se involucrara, en ningún sentido, con Yamato.

Era una pena, pero como bien lo decía Wallace, el novio de Michael, Mimi podría ser la versión femenina de Charlie Harper muchas veces. Cuando alguien le gustaba, por más promesas hechas, ella no podía simplemente quedarse contemplándolo de lejos.

La música en la stereo continuó sonando y al parecer, fue en ese momento cuando Mimi le prestó atención nuevamente. Una balada de los ochenta que no venía a cuento recordar, pero que sí necesitaba sentirla.

―Warrant… ―Oyó a Yamato susurrar. Miró al rubio y encontró una sonrisa ladina que la hizo morderse el labio inferior―. _Heaven…_

―¿Bailas? ―Preguntó ella y antes de recibir una respuesta, ella lo tomó de la muñeca para levantarlo. Oposiciones sin sentido, pero Yamato ya se encontraba con sus manos sobre las caderas de Mimi y los ojos puestos en los de ella.

Mecerse en aquel estado era sencillo, como ignorar la poca coordinación que Yamato tenía con los pies. Una sonrisa torpe se escapó de los labios del rubio que cautivó a Mimi. Había descubierto tantas cosas en él en tan sólo una noche y todo lo que encontraba, le gustaba.

―Ya entiendo por qué Michael había insistido tanto en evitarte… ―Mimi entrecerró los ojos―. Eres de doble filo.

―¿Te gusta correr riesgos? ―Inquirió ella acercándose cada vez más a él. Yamato sonrió de costado y con sus manos acarició todo lo que podía en ella, invitándola a compenetrarse en su cuerpo.

―Siempre…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Lo sé, es muy poco, pero apenas es el inicio. El próximo capítulo planeo subirlo la semana que viene, dependiendo de mis clases y demás D:, mas espero que ésta pequeña probadita les haya dejado con ganas de continuar ;)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos~**


	2. El cuándo

El reto surge con ésta premisa:

 _Características: Yamato y Mimi son amigos con derecho, no quieren mucho más por el momento, se llevan bien, la pasan bien, pero cada uno está muy metido en sus propias cosas y no tienen tiempo para otro. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si por un pequeñito error Mimi queda embarazada?_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 ** _«El cuándo: Hace seis meses»_**

 **.**

Yamato seguía observando por la ventanilla de su lado cómo toda Nueva York se erigía sobre él, con toda su fascinación innata que la convertía en una de las ciudades más llamativas del mundo. Había visto fotos y videos, checado páginas y leído referencias a cerca de la ciudad que, a partir de ése día, sería su hogar temporal en lo que implicaban esos dos años.

 _«Bastante tiempo…»_ Pensó.

Bajó la vista a su pasaporte aún en mano y corroboró su fotografía junto al sello de su ingreso aprobado en tierra americana. Había demasiadas cosas en su interior que no lograba organizar. Se sentía ansioso y ciertamente, confundido.

―De verdad no has cambiado nada de la última vez que te vi, Matthew ―Escuchó por delante suyo hablar a su primo de procedencia americana, conduciendo un modesto Volkswagen del 85' con destino a su departamento―. Pese a que te vi de adolescente, el mediar palabra continúa siendo difícil para ti, ¿no?

―Y tú no puedes estarte callado por más de diez minutos, Michael ―Comentó Yamato con una muy buena pronunciación en inglés.

Michael Borton, risueño rubio de hebras onduladas y mirada cual verde mar, echó una risa divertida por su comentario. La gracia del americano llamaba la atención del nipón y, es que pocas cosas lo ponían de malas; por supuesto, la reticencia de su recién llegado primo tampoco lo haría.

―Wallie suele decir que diez minutos ya es demasiado para mí ―Y otra armoniosa risa salió de él.

―¿Wallie? ―Inquirió el asiático, recibiendo una mirada desde el retrovisor.

―Mi novio, Wallace... Cariñosamente apodado "Wallie". Es un encanto, ya lo conocerás. Está a cargo de la cocina ésta noche para tu recibimiento ―Yamato esbozó una sonrisa tras oírlo. Poco y nada sabía sobre su primo lejano, obviamente, su orientación sexual tampoco pasaba por su interés―. ¡Oh y también conocerás a mi mejor amiga!

―Hablas de una mujer, ¿no?

―Hey, no te pases de listo ―Dijo Michael fingiendo enfado, mas lo miró por el retrovisor y sonrió―, pero sí, es una mujer y créeme que no tiene mucha paciencia con los reservados. Ella será una excelente ayuda para que puedas ambientarte a la ciudad.

―¿Tú no puedes? ―Preguntó Yamato intentando no sonar desesperado, obviamente no teniendo un buen resultado.

Michael le sonrió desde el espejo, disfrutando de ver algo de debilidad en el impasible tono de su pariente. Yamato se sonrojó y apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.

―No sufras. Te aseguro que ella es una excelente compañía ―Continuó conduciendo con la vista al frente―. Eso sí, Matthew, te recomendaría que te relaciones con Mimi en pleno ámbito… Profesional, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato dejó de observar el exterior para dirigir sus ojos a su primo con curiosidad.

―¿En qué otro plano podría relacionarme con una desconocida? ―Michael echó a reír con gracia, extrañando aún más a su primo.

―Mantén ese espíritu y estarás bien. Nada de bebidas con Meems.

Sin otra cosa más por acotar, Michael subió al volumen de la estéreo de su auto, sonando con fuerza _Like a Virgin_. Yamato sólo pudo sonreír a su primo y volcar su mirada de regreso a la ciudad.

Tantas cosas estaban cambiando y eso lo hacía sentirse tan confundido. Veía el exterior y aunque el ajetreo urbano era semejante al de Tokyo, sabía que las cosas eran distintas a lo que acostumbraba.

Había deseado ganar esa beca desde que comenzó a estudiar en la facultad de ingeniería de Tokyo y cuando lo consiguió, pareciese que la pesadumbre en el pecho era parte de la denominada «satisfacción» que esperaba sentir.

No engañaba a nadie. Él no estaba acostumbrado a los grandes cambios; mejor dicho, él _no quería_ acostumbrarse a ellos.

Echó suspiro y dejó que su primo siguiera conduciendo, coreando a Madonna de los 80'.

* * *

Wham! en la estéreo de la cocina mientras todo hacía su acostumbrado ruido. Ella solía moverse con gracia entre cacerolas y cucharones, probando el sabor de uno y revolviendo de nuevo. Sus pies no se quedaban quietos mientras danzaba en su pequeño reino culinario. Y es que la cocina era, sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente preferido de Mimi Tachikawa.

A penas y oía el caos de sus compañeros moviéndose a diestra y siniestra, entregando platos tras platos. Ella prefería su ritmo y moverse a su manera. No esperaba a nadie y ellos lo sabían, de ahí que las quejas sobre el _Meems' Style_ quedaba reducido a cero cuando probaban la eficiencia de sus manos.

Era una de las mejores chefs que toda la ciudad contaba y ella no necesitaba levantar un dedo para que la atención fuese puesta en su figura.

―¿Lista la orden 75, Meems? ―Preguntó el jefe de mozos entrando a la cocina.

―75, 77 y el 89, cariño ―Respondió la castaña que llevaba su bonito gorro blanco cubriendo sus hebras pulcramente.

La dama le señaló los platillos aguardando por ser llevados a sus respectivos dueños. El hombre sonrió y llamó a sus muchachos para que vayan distribuyendo los pedidos dependiendo la orden. Miró el interior de la cocina y los demás cocineros se mantenían en su sitio, moviendo pailas y dejando que el fuego se levantara casualmente.

Mimi en cambio, bailaba a su ritmo, abriéndose paso entre los demás cual torrente de agua, fresca y con la fiereza de su encanto le permitía.

―Al parecer, no tienes prisa hoy ―Dijo Eaton, el hombre encargado de los mozos, a lo que ella lo miró sonriente.

―Hoy llega el primo de Mikey ―Continuó con lo suyo.

―¿Y acaso no deberías irte ya?

―Wallace pidió permiso para encargarse de la cena del nuevo ―Mimi lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona―. Mickey me pidió dar una buena impresión hoy y cuando me condicionan, pierdo interés.

El hombre echó a reír con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

―Puede que Michael sólo esté siendo precavido. Conociéndote, Mimi ―La aludida le sacó la lengua y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara a continuar con sus cosas.

Diga lo que diga, ella estaba emocionada con conocer a un pariente lejano de su mejor amigo, sin mencionar que se trataba de alguien proveniente de la tierra de la que ella se marchó hace bastante tiempo.

 _«Yamato Ishida-kun…»_ Sonrió para sí misma.

Había muchas esperanzas puestas en el joven japonés que estaba llegando, además de que se trataba de un conocido indirecto y no, no lo decía porque ya lo había _stalkeado_ previamente.

O al menos, no lo decía por eso _solamente_.

Sacarle información a Michael Borton era tan difícil como intentar llegar sana y salva al inodoro tras una noche de terapia en un bar neoyorkino… Para su suerte, tenía al flojo de Wallace como pareja de su mejor amigo y empleado del local en donde ella dirigía.

Con un buen incentivo y la presión necesaria, Mimi obtuvo información que Michael no se dignaba a dársela. El por qué, también era una justificación que no le costó descifrar.

―Él odia que te involucres con su círculo amistoso ―Confesó Wallace en una oportunidad que Mimi lo hizo beber hasta el cansancio para sacarle información.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Estaba harta de aquella respuesta.

―Ni que me halla involucrado con todos sus amigos, por favor.

―¿Qué sucedió con Chad? ―Empezó Wall y Mimi iba a responder, mas el coloradino continuó―. O, ¿Jessy? ¡Ah, y recuerdas a Brandon?

Mimi hizo recuento de que, muy a su pesar, Wallace tenía razón en que algunas (muchas) de las amistades de Michael siempre terminaban en su cama. ¿Debía preocuparse por eso?

―Pero ni siquiera tengo interés en su primo. Es ridículo si aún no lo conozco ―Ante su negativa, Wallace le señaló con el dedo la pantalla del navegador para mostrarle el perfil del que, en ese entonces, aún programaba una futura estadía en Nueva York.

Las amistades que tenía en común con Yamato Ishida sorprendió a Mimi y es que muchos amigos de su infancia como Taichi y Hikari Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Jou Kido y Koushiro Izumi figuraban en su lista de conocidos. ¿De verdad ella no conocía al primo de Michael?

―Indirectamente lo conoces, Meems ―Sentenció Wall mirándola con diversión.

Mimi no iba a dejarse amedrentar por los orbes cían de su amigo, a pesar de que la sorpresa la embargaba. Ella no dijo nada durante el tiempo en que intentaba reconocer al joven veinteañero de cabellera rubia y marcada como los grandes del rock ochentero.

―Sexy… ―Comentó Wallace con su felina sonrisa, mientras se deleitaba con las fotografías que el ordenador les permitía―, es algo así como un Jon Bon Jovi asiático, ¿no?

Mimi rio por el comentario y empujó levemente a su amigo. No podía negársele aquella acotación, siendo que el cabello y esos ojos profundos y azules hacían revivir a la joven imagen del vocalista norteamericano de los ochenta.

―No se puede negar que es atractivo ―Colaboró Mimi. Wallace la miró con cejas en alto y una sonrisa intentando no nacer en él. Ella lo retó con la mirada―. ¿Qué?

―¿Solamente atractivo? ¿Acaso quieres que entienda que no te llama la atención? ―Mimi se sonrojó ante la acusación de su ebrio amigo, quien echó a reír con ganas―. Te doy un mes antes de que empieces a jugar con él.

Y la que rio fue ella.

―¿Quieres apostar? ―Insinuó ella y ya tenía puesta toda la atención de Wallace. Mimi, muy digna, extendió su mano abierta para cerrar el trato que llevarían a cabo―. No tendré ningún tipo de relacionamiento fuera de lo amistoso en lo que lleva aquí.

Wallace enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

―Sabes que se quedará dos años, ¿no?

 _«Dos años es mucho tiempo…»_ Pensó y volvió a replantearse la idea.

―No lo miraré por esos dos años ―Su orgullo hablaba más rápido que su sedada consciencia en esos momentos.

―Tengo que ver eso ―Y de esa manera, Wallace cerró el trato con su amiga a la espera de ganarse lo más preciado que tiene Mimi en todo el mundo: su departamento, pero eso ya vino a posterior… Cuando Michael se enteró de la apuesta y quiso presionar verdaderamente a Mimi.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más divertida se volvía la situación para ella y es que dos años no serían nada, porque después de todo, Mimi era muy selectiva con sus amantes y estaba claro que el ochentero no le llamaba la atención, sino era el molestar a Michael lo que hacía todo más interesante.

Sonrió divertida para continuar con sus cosas.

* * *

―…Y aquí puedes guardar todos tus libros y casetes. Parece pequeño, pero verás que tu habitación es bastante cómoda ―Decía Michael mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, mostrándole a su primo a cerca de los sectores que la reducida habitación contaba para sus comodidades―. He vivido en éste piso durante casi seis años y créeme que es bastante agradable todo.

―No te preocupes ―Respondió Yamato interesado en la lámpara de lava con que contaba su nueva mesa nocturna. Siempre le había parecido tan atractivo y tan _americano_ aquella cosa que no podía dejar de admirarla.

Michael lo miró desde la puerta y vio lo entretenido que estaba con la vieja lámpara de lava. Sonrió. No podía negar que se sentía bien volver a tener contacto con un pariente suyo, por más que los kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia aún parecían estar plasmados en ambos, Michael se sentía bien de tener a Yamato cerca.

Era una parte de su vida en Japón que regresó a la vida con su primo y debía agradecérselo.

Michael miró a su alrededor y contempló el reformado cuarto que preparó para Yamato. Era una habitación sobrante en el piso que le correspondía a él y donde invitados solían quedarse a pasar la noche. Escucharon cómo las voces de vecinos y pasos fuertes eran dados en distintas habitaciones, ya sean las contiguas o las que se hallaban por encima. Una mirada compartida en los parientes y una sonrisa surgió.

―Prometo que te acostumbrarás pronto ―Dijo Michael y Yamato negó con la cabeza.

―¿Acaso crees que en Japón vivimos a nuestras anchas? ―Michael rio a su comentario y es que la metrópolis de la que Yamato había salido no debía de diferir mucho a la que ahora lo acogía. La adaptación pasaría más por el régimen horario que por la vida en un apartamento neoyorkino.

La puerta sonó con unos golpes que los alertaron. Michael miró en la dirección de la sala y sonrió a su primo, caminando hacia la entrada.

―Debe de ser Wallie y Mimi trayendo la cena ―Miró a Yamato por encima del hombro―. Es un excelente chef. Le pedí que preparara tu recibimiento.

Abrió la puerta hallando nada más y nada menos que a su querido novio, cargando dos bandejas de llenas de pato a la naranja y ensalada de papas bañadas en salsa blanca. Ver a su novio con dos bandejas consideradas y la ausencia de Mimi lo alarmaron, se apresuró en ayudarlo, guiando los platos a la pequeña cocina con que contaba el piso para dos personas.

Yamato salió de su cuarto cuando oyó pasos y voces dentro, encontrando a un chico rubio un poco más bajo que Michael cargando una bandeja de carne cortada en finas capas.

―Yamato, te presento a mi novio, Wallace ―El mencionado le tendió la mano libre a lo que Yamato la aceptó con un cabeceo tradicional de su continente―. ¿Qué pasó con Mimi? Creí que vendrían juntos.

―Dijo que le surgió cosas en el restaurante ―Respondió Wall. Michael sólo pudo negar, rodar los ojos expresivamente y caminar hacia la cocina.

Yamato no comprendía mucho de lo que sucedía, pero la ausencia de la mencionada Mimi parecía generar estragos en su primo.

Colocaron las bandejas en la modesta mesa para cuatro para que cada uno se sentara. Estaba claro que Michael no iría a esperar a Mimi y por lo que pudo comprender Yamato, era algo normal ese tipo de situaciones cuando involucraban a la ausente en cuestión.

Las preguntas y los parloteos iniciaron por parte de la pareja cuando yacían sentados a la mesa con porciones de pato en sus platos. Las copas de vino blanco era un agregado a las manos de todos mientras el calor subía de a poco en cada uno de ellos. Yamato tenía una muy buena resistencia al alcohol, por lo que los únicos pigmentados eran los norteamericanos, que a cada segundo parecían más elocuentes.

Cuando las once sonaron, la puerta lo hizo con las manecillas. Yamato miró la puerta y percibió que Michael rodó los ojos de inmediato.

―Llegó la reina ―Anunció divertido Wallace. Yamato lo miró curioso y su única respuesta fue señalarle a su novio con la cabeza.

La atención del extranjero fue puesta sobre el Borton quien se puso de pie para ir hacia la puerta.

―Espero que tengas una buena excusa ―Fue lo primero que dijo Michael cuando abrió la puerta. Yamato se llevó otro sorbo de vino, fingiendo que no le interesaba el reclamo de su primo.

Nada más oyeron la puerta cerrarse y dos pares de pasos sonando en el interior.

―Yamato, quiero presentarte a una amiga ―El aludido dirigió su azulina mirada a la joven que venía junto a su primo y no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido al verla―. Mimi Tachikawa.

―Tú debes ser Yamato-kun ―Saludó Mimi con una sonrisa, aunque al parecer, él era el único sorprendido. Se sonrojó por la pena y eso parecía acentuar la sonrisa en su vieja conocida―. Mucho gusto.

―¿Ya se conocían? ―Preguntó ahora Wallace desde su sitio. Yamato miró al coloradino y luego a la japonesa.

―No lo creo ―Respondió enseguida Mimi mirando a Yamato―. ¿O sí?

La mirada curiosa de Mimi enmudeció un momento al Ishida. Y es que esos orbes grandes y otoñales parecían decir una cosa y la curvatura de sus labios, otra muy distinta. ¿Se estaba burlando de él, acaso? Yamato frunció el ceño y no le dio entrada a los ojos de Mimi para con él.

―No ―Seco y sin ganas de extenderse demasiado.

―¿Me dirás por qué no viniste antes? ―Preguntó Michael y Mimi sólo pudo rodar los ojos y sentarse en el asiento sobrante.

―Ya, ya, que la de la regla soy yo ―Yamato abrió los ojos y la miró impactado, recibiendo una risa por parte de la recién llegada―. Ay, ¿aún no has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, no? La libertad de expresión es real aquí, Yamato-kun.

―Mimi ―Nombró Michael con hastío.

―¿Qué? No es algo de otro mundo ―Se sirvió una porción en su plato y Wallace le facilitó el vino a su copa vacía―. Gracias, _Mon cheri_.

―Se pronuncia _«Mon Chéri»_ ―Opinó Yamato sin mirarla, se centraba más exclusivamente en cortar su carne de pato.

Mimi sonrió y se llevó la copa de vino blanco a sus labios rozagantes, sin apartar la mirada de Yamato.

―Así que sabes francés.

―Lo hablo fluido ―Corrigió con cierta satisfacción y sus orbes azules fueron dirigidos hacia la joven.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cómo dices _«te invito a salir»?_ ―Pronunció ella desfilando una felina sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando del sonrojo en Yamato y la incredibilidad en Michael.

Sí. Aquello se estaba volviendo terriblemente divertido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Cuando el tiempo libre y la inspiración vienen tomados de la mano es que sucede éste tipo de fenómenos como lo es el actualizar rápido xD. Nos regresamos un poco al antes, al cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Eso sí, no prometo una secuencia de hechos lineal, es decir que iré saltando temporalmente los sucesos para ver las partes más relevantes de la historia, debido a que no quiero extender capítulos en sucesos cotidianos y centrar más la atención en ellos y cómo pasaron de _«recién conocidos»_ a _«amigos con derecho»_.

Y principalmente, eso es todo. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capítulo inicial! :D Espero ir subiendo sin mucho retraso los siguientes capítulos y que todos sean de su agrado, principalmente del tuyo, Bau :3

Espero leerles y saber qué opinan al respecto :D

Besos~


	3. El por qué

El reto surge con ésta premisa:

Características: Yamato y Mimi son amigos con derecho, no quieren mucho más por el momento, se llevan bien, la pasan bien, pero cada uno está muy metido en sus propias cosas y no tienen tiempo para otro. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si por un pequeñito error Mimi queda embarazada?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **«El por qué: Wallace Eastwood»**_

 _ **.**_

Mimi volvió a suspirar y la pelirroja en la pantalla sonrió ante aquella reacción. Era difícil ver a Mimi llegando a ese punto de cansancio y es que Sora Takenouchi la conocía desde muy pequeña y no por nada, mantenían contacto a pesar de los años y la distancia que las separaba.

― _Trata de comprenderlo, Mimi-chan…_ ―Dijo Sora con su acostumbrado tono maduro y sensato que a veces hastiaba _―; Yamato-kun nunca fue de los que toman los cambios con demasiada facilidad._

―Créeme que eso no necesitas decírmelo. He tratado de que logre adaptarse y que podamos llevarnos bien, pero simplemente me rehúye.

― _¿Tan mal te fue?_ ―Preguntó y Mimi rodó los ojos recordando las tantas oportunidades que le dio al nipón para acercarse.

Pero claro, Sora tenía razón sobre que a Ishida le iba fatal el adaptarse tan rápido, pero habían transcurrido seis meses desde que llegó y no había ningún avance amistoso entre ambos. Ella sólo quería poder hablar con él de cuando eran niños y es que fue gracias a Sora y una fotografía de infancia que recordó quién era Yamato Ishida.

Tenía diez años cuando asistió a un campamento de verano con sus compañeros de clase y otros alumnos de la escuela. No recordaba muy bien cómo terminó perdiéndose de su grupo de amigas, pero allí estaba sola, recorriendo el predio lleno de árboles. No tenía miedo, al contrario, le gustaba todo lo que veía e incluso al nido de aves que descansaba en una alta rama.

No esperó a que uno de los polluelos se cayese, pero no pudo hacer mucho por evitar su muerte, ni mucho menos, evitar llorar por ello. Siempre se caracterizó por tener un corazón muy sensible y puro, que, ante la primera tristeza, se ponía a llorar. Algunos niños acudieron a ella, llamados por su llanto y viendo que no se trataba más que un ave muerta por la altura, no le dieron importancia al asunto.

La trataron de tonta y llorona, sin poder comprender el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos hasta que un niño de quinto los hizo callar. Mimi no recordaba mucho más que unos ojos azules intensos, incluso a su corta edad de diez años aquello quedó grabado y era curioso cómo, tras tantos años de no volver a saber de Yamato, esos ojos azules intensos volvieron a llamar su atención cuando estuvo delante de ella.

―… _, pero podrías hacer lo que te digo_ ―Culminó Sora, sin tener demasiada atención por parte de su castaña amiga.

―Como sea, estoy cansada de tratar de llevarme bien con él… Supongo que ya hice lo que pude.

― _Pero, Mimi-chan…_

―No te preocupes, Sora, de aquí en más Meems dejará de preocuparse por esas cosas. ―Le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y se despidió de su amiga.

Sora conocía bastante a Yamato, sabía cómo era cuando se trataban de sitios o personas extrañas y Mimi no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia el tratar de llevarse bien con él, pero entonces aquel recuerdo de niña regresaba y sentía opresión en el pecho. Había muchas cosas que dejó atrás cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos desde adolescente; le gustaba su nueva vida en continente americano y todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces.

Pero una parte suya volvía a caer en el recuerdo de antaño y en los ojos de Yamato Ishida, preguntándose un poco por el niño que la había defendido años atrás.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró su notebook. Tenía mucho por hacer como para quedarse pensando en esas cosas tan antiguas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Los pedidos para una cena le fueron levantados y ella debía de entregarlos esa tarde de sábado. Los trabajos fuera de su labor como chef en el afamado restaurante donde trabajaba le ayudaban a sumar para su ahorro personal. Le iba bastante bien y no se podía quejar. Tenía tantos planes para hacer y los estaba construyendo a base de ahorros que un día verían la luz.

Sonrió al recordar las tantas fotografías en la pared paralela a su cama. Era un recordatorio latente de todo lo que estaba aguardando realizar, sus viajes, sus adquisiciones futuras y todos sus planes expuestos en una pizarra de madera que era su _portal_ personal.

Colocó su teléfono sobre la mesa desayunador y elevando el volumen de su selección musical culinaria, se dispuso a preparar los pedidos de aquel día.

* * *

Yamato no apartaba la mirada de su libro, estaba sumamente concentrado en su lectura, pero los golpes a su puerta parecían querer poner a prueba aquello. Suspiró y levantó la vista hacia la puerta y con un _«¿Si?»,_ Wallace entró con su característica gracia.

―Espero no haberte molestado, Matt ―Dijo con falsa inocencia―, pero quería pedirte un favor.

―¿Implica levantarme de aquí? ―La sonrisa divertida y poco disimulada en el novio de su primo, lo hicieron encogerse de hombros―. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Sucede que se nos acabó la salsa de soja y Mimi tiene en su departamento… ―Dejó la oración al aire mientras movía las pestañas rubias con ingenuidad sobreactuada que provocaron en Yamato, rodar los ojos.

―¿No puedes ir tú?

―Estoy cuidando la comida, cariño… Sabes que, si pudiese, no te molestaría para nada ―Y Yamato meditó sus palabras, estaba entre creerle o no.

Parecía que Wallace Eastwood no se rendiría fácilmente y Yamato no tenía mucha paciencia, pero sí mucho que estudiar. _«Mientras más rápido lo haga, me dejarán de molestar»_ , pensó y aquel fue su mantra mientras se dirigía al piso por encima del suyo, buscando el departamento de Mimi.

Mientras menos relacionamiento se desarrollasen entre Mimi y él, era mejor. Aquella mujer tenía muchas cosas en su contra para que él pueda socializar plenamente con ella, y es que era un descontrol andante, era caótica y todo en ella desbordaba una energía arrolladora que lo hacía echarse para atrás.

Era como un torrente, un tifón que, por más dulce que podría parecer de lejos, arrasaba sin piedad alguna. Durante los seis meses que se llevaba en tierra americana, había tratado de acercarse a él pero pareciese que, a penas ella interceptaba su campo de visión, él necesitaba premeditar todo su accionar. Se sentía incómodo a su lado y no se debía a la vergüenza sentida en su cena de bienvenida, en la que él creyó que lo recordaría…

Sino en la vergüenza que solía hacerle pasar siempre que se encontraba con él. Ella parecía tener la afición de ponerlo en apuros y el que él no pueda controlarla, la convertía sencillamente en una presencia molesta.

Terminó de subir los escalones y mientras avanzaba puerta por puerta, decía en su cabeza los números que pertenecían a Mimi. _«527… 527…»._ Fue sencillo virar la mirada hacia dicha puerta, pues de ella desbordaba música. _«¿Qué tipo de política llevaban en ese edificio?»_ pensó extrañado por permitir que un inquilino se pasase de decibeles en un complejo habitacional como aquel. Si estuviesen en Japón, no pasaría ni media hora antes de que le hiciesen bajar el volumen.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando reconoció la pegadiza melodía de _Cherry Pie_ saliendo por debajo de ella. Los ojos se le iluminaron un poco y es que él amaba Warrant con toda su alma y escuchar aquella canción le extrañó.

Tocó un par de veces, pero con el alto volumen de música, era obvio que tardaría en percatarse de su llegada. Miró la manija de la puerta y dudó un momento, pero recordó la pila de libros que quedaban por leer. No quedó de otra más que probar suerte y girar la manija para ver si Mimi era tan descuidada como aparentaba ser.

Bingo.

La música sonó con mayor fuerza a penas la puerta se abrió y dudó en entrar, pero tenía un encargo y un examen muy próximo. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para avanzar por la sala con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese en pleno desarrollo de un crimen, mas no bastó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se encontraran con la figura de Mimi bailando al compás de _Cherry Pie_ y la clara sensualidad de aquel éxito…

Como la de la propia Mimi.

Con unos shorts desteñidos y rotos a medio camino de sus finas y bien torneadas piernas, una blusa a cuadros mucho más grande que su porte y su cabello amarrado en un moño descuidado, Mimi se mecía al compás de la canción. Yamato se quedó petrificado en su sitio, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo hermosa que era aquella mujer.

Ella tenía todo un arsenal para hacer caer a un hombre con la guardia baja… Así como él. _«¿En qué demonios estás pensando, idiota?»,_ se regañó mentalmente, intentando apartar la mirada al suelo, pero sin mucho éxito.

Todo en Mimi gritaba ser apreciado sin descanso alguno. Nunca negó la belleza de la japonesa americanizada, pero había mantenido a raya aquel pensamiento en lo que duraban esos seis meses, pero verla bailando en su cocina mientras preparaba algo, sin la idea de que alguien podría estarle observando, lo dejaron atónito.

De hecho, ella lo dejaba sin aire.

Ante el último puente musical, Mimi dio un giro sobre sus pies y ver a Yamato parado en el umbral de su cocina, desequilibró sus pasos y se echó para atrás con un grito que no sólo lo hizo a él gritar, sino también causar estragos en los utensilios dispuestos sobre la mesada junto a ella.

―¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ―Gritó sorprendida ella.

―¡Tú dejaste la puerta abierta! ―Se defendió él, sin siquiera pensar en lo estúpido que sonaba aquello. Mimi lo miró con una ceja enarcada y él no pudo más que sonrojarse.

―¡Oh, perdona si olvidé invitarte y mi puerta te dijo lo contrario! ―Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y echaron aire por la nariz. El susto comenzaba a evaporarse de su interior y parecía que podían respirar con más facilidad.

―Wallace me envió a buscar salsa de soja… ―Dijo Yamato, bajando la mirada apenado y con el sonrojo latente en su rostro. Mimi parpadeó un momento y luego su ceño se frunció.

―Ese idiota… ―Murmuró por lo bajo, llamando la atención del rubio―. No me hagas caso. ¿Quiere salsa de soja? ―Se giró para buscar en su alacena la botella de salsa y pasársela―. Lo lamento… Me tomaste desprevenida.

―Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, pero la música estaba muy fuerte.

―Sí… ―Tomó su teléfono y bajó un poco el volumen.

Yamato le dedicó un cabeceo a modo de despedida y se iba a girar sobre sus pies, cuando algo lo instó a volver a mirarla.

―No sabía que escuchabas a Warrant.

Mimi sonrió divertida y un poco más relajada.

―¿Creías que tenía solamente a Britney y Madonna en mi tracklist? ―Yamato sonrió a su comentario y se encogió de hombros, encaminándose a la salida.

Mimi lo acompañó para cerrar la puerta tras de él. Un momento para pensar en lo sucedido. Un momento para pensar en el otro. Demasiada adrenalina en un segundo, pensaron.

* * *

Wallace echó una risita por lo bajo, no pudiendo contener la gracia de oír la puerta de Yamato cerrándose con toda su frustración. Miró sobre el hombro la dirección en la que se encontraban los cuartos y luego volvió su vista a la salsa de soja que le proveyó el nipón a costa de su serenidad mental.

Cómo adoraba las apuestas, pero adoraba _más_ jugar sucio.

─Ya llegué ─Anunció Michael una vez entró a su departamento, cargando consigo su chaqueta de jean en el brazo y su bolso negro en el hombro─. Trabajar los sábados debe de ser penado por ley.

Wallace salió a recibirlo con un abrazo más que efusivo y un beso desesperado, llamando la atención a su pareja.

─Al parecer alguien está de buen humor hoy ─Comentó Mike envolviendo a su menor en sus brazos, ahogando su rostro en los cabellos dorados que desprendía aroma tropical─. ¿A qué debo la ocasión?

─¿Acaso tengo que tener motivos para ser cariñoso? ─Dijo Wallace fingiendo enfado.

─Rememorando que ayer no dormimos juntos, puedo decir que no hay motivo ─Wallace lo golpeó con su puño el pecho, a modo de castigo, causando que Michael riese y lo estirase para apresarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos─. Hey, necesito cariño… ─Ronroneó en el oído a su novio, haciéndolo reír.

─¿De verdad? ─Wallace agravó su voz, mirándolo con una diversión insana─. ¿Qué me dices si hoy me…?

─Consíganse una habitación ─Dijo Yamato desde el umbral de su cuarto, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada, sin ánimo alguno.

La pareja comenzó a reír con ganas y se separaron. Michael se llevó al hombro su chaqueta y pasó junto a su primo, revolviéndole los cabellos.

─Tienes suerte que te eche de menos ─Comentó con gracia para luego entrar a su habitación.

Wallace por su parte, volvió a la cocina a terminar con el almuerzo de aquel día, bajo la atenta (y molesta) mirada de Yamato. Fingía no darse cuenta de la mirada asesina del asiático, porque eso de _no poder descuidar la comida_ para buscar la maldita salsa de soja, era más que una mentira. Era una burla.

* * *

Como todos los sábados por la noche, Mimi estaba lista para salir a divertirse. No debía trabajar al día siguiente y un día era suficiente para reponer la resaca que se mandaría esa noche.

Iba camino al elevador de su departamento para encontrarse en planta baja con Mark y otros amigos más; esa noche había un concierto en el club de una amiga. Cuando llegó al piso inferior al suyo y las puertas se abrieron recibiendo a Michael y su perfume de _«hoy follo»._

─Adivinaré ─Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa coqueta─, la presencia de Yama-kun se vuelve un problema cuando quieres cogerte a Wallace.

─Muy graciosa, pero solo iré a cenar con Wallie, nada más.

Mimi no se molestó en sostenerle la mirada con un semblante de _¿acaso me ves la cara de estúpida?_ , después de todo, conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo neoyorkino.

Se despidieron en el lobby de su departamento y Mimi no pudo evitar mirarlo marchar, divertida con aquel aire emocionado, como si fuese la primera cita que tendría. Estar ocho años con una misma persona podría ser lindo, pensó.

─¡Hey, Meems! ─La llamaron. Mark y sus amigos llegaron en un descapotable que relucía en la noche, mientras la música llenaba el ambiente─. No nos hagas esperar, cariño.

Ella sonrió. Era una pena que le gustase tanto su vida de soltera.

* * *

Yamato entreabrió uno de sus azules ojos y reconoció su habitación entre la pesadumbre del sueño. Sintió el cuerpo macizo de su libro de astrofísica encima y recordó que estaba estudiando para su examen de la siguiente semana antes de perder el conocimiento y embargarse en un sueño. Maldijo por lo bajo y se quitó el libro de la cara, recomponiéndose sobre su cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? No lo sabía, pero a juzgar por el cansancio que sentía, no debió de ser mucho. El estómago le crujía, su primer instinto fue ir a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, recordó que sobró aún lo del almuerzo. No tenía ganas de salir a buscar nada.

Sus ojos se toparon con el reloj de la sala a través del desayunador que conectaba con la cocina. Las cuatro y media de la mañana. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de la hora y de lo mucho que había dormido. Se notaba cansado aún; él no era de los que le daba mucha importancia al sueño.

─¿Michael? ─Llamó en voz alta, indagando si su primo ya se encontraba en su casa, pero a juzgar por el mutismo del lugar, supuso que el destino del Borton fue la casa de su novio. Sonrió con gracia.

Escuchó voces en el pasillo, una risa femenina algo desentonada y finalmente, golpes en su puerta. Yamato dudó un momento en ir a ver de quién se trataba, fácilmente podría ser una broma de mal gusto, pero como los golpes no cesaban se vio en la obligación de ir a ver a través de la mirilla.

Una joven de cabello azabache, ropa muy diminuta y un tambalear sospechoso no fue lo que llamó la atención del rubio, sino el hecho de que la mujer traía cargando por hombro otra de su misma edad, cabello castaño y portadora de la risa ebria que parecía querer despertar a todo el piso.

Maldijo otra vez, aspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. La azabache se alegró por ello, según Yamato leyó su expresión.

─¿Eres el primo de Michael, no? ─Preguntó la muchacha a lo que él asintió sin despegar la mirada en la Mimi totalmente ebria, lanzando hipidos que le costaban estabilidad a su acompañante─. Perdona que lleguemos en estas condiciones, pero Mimi perdió la llave de su departamento y sabía que Michael vivía en éste piso.

Aquella explicación ya llevaba un pedido de por medio que Yamato, observando el estado deplorable de Mimi, no pudo simplemente negarse. Se encogió de hombros y tomó el brazo colgante de Tachikawa para ponerlo sobre sus hombros y llevarla hasta el sofá.

─Muchas gracias ─Dijo nuevamente la afroamericana─, cuando llamé a Wallace me dijo que Michael estaba con él, pero que podría traer aquí a Meems, después de todo tú estarías.

─Wallace… ─Repitió Yamato, sin una pisca de sorpresa en su voz. El chico podría aparentar un semblante tierno, pero ocultaba intenciones oscuras.

La amiga de Mimi, Sarah Jhonson, se despidió de Yamato y él cerró la puerta apenas cruzó por ella. Puso seguro y esperó un momento antes de voltearse a ver lo que _Wallace_ le había enviado.

Escuchó la risita y palabras inentendibles de Mimi antes del sonido sordo que hizo su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo. Yamato echó un suspiro sonoro y se volvió a ella. El estado de Mimi era increíble, ni estarse en forma sobre el sofá podía.

Fue hasta ella y tomándola de sus brazos, la intentó enderezar. Un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo su espalda alta, de esa manera Yamato la cargó hasta su propia habitación. No pesaba tanto como creía, así que no fue tan duro el viaje de la sala a su cuarto. La colocó con toda la delicadeza que pudo sobre su cama.

Parecía una niña muerta de cansancio, sin las fuerzas suficientes como para moverse. Era su rostro, pensó, el que le daba aquella inocencia a su presencia. Bajó un poco más la vista, observando su cuerpo metido en ese short diminuto y aquella blusa que dejaba a la vista los tres cuartos de su abdomen.

Sin duda es sólo su rostro, volvió a decirse. Todo su cuerpo hablaba de una belleza madura, juvenil, mientras que él encontraba ternura en sus facciones infantiles. Una combinación extraña.

 _«Déjate de tonterías»._ Tomó la sábana y la fue cubriendo para que no pasase frío. A mitad de camino, escuchó murmullos saliendo de Mimi. La miró con curiosidad.

─Siempre… Has sido tan lindo… ─Enarcó una ceja sin darle mérito. Estaba borracha, quizá estaba soñando con algo─, Yamato-kun… ─Pronunció.

Ishida la miró con mayor intensidad, arrodillándose frente a ella para poder oírla mejor. Acabó de nombrarlo. ¿Por qué?

─¿Mimi? ─Se atrevió a llamarla.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y él creyó morir un momento.

─¿Recuerdas cuando… Hiciste callar a esos niños… ─Su voz era un hilo casi silencioso que él se esforzaba por entender─, tú lo hiciste… recuerdas?

─¿Niños? ─Preguntó él. Un vago recuerdo lo alcanzó, de cuando tenía once años y fue a aquel campamento de verano, junto a Taichi, Sora y Takeru.

Mimi sonrió.

─Tú los hiciste callar… ─Volvió a decir, intentando enderezarse sobre la cama. Él se apresuró a asistirla, aun procesando aquel recuerdo y aun procesando el hecho de que ella lo recuerde─. Siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo…

Ella se desequilibró un momento y él la sostuvo. Las manos calientes de Mimi se encontraron con los hombros del joven nipón y sus ojos con los azules suyos. Un momento que parecía eterno en la mirada del otro, un momento en el pasado que los vinculó una vez.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y acercó sus labios a los del rubio. Él no se lo impidió y aunque le costase admitir, fue cerrando los ojos despacio. Sintió el roce amargo del alcohol y la nicotina en los labios de Mimi, pero a él le siguieron pareciendo dulces.

¿Por qué la besaba? Ella estaba ebria y quizá no lo recuerde… Como no lo recordaba cuando volvieron a encontrarse tras tantos años. Quizá fue aquel detalle lo que lo invitó a probar un poco más. Mimi tenía la mala costumbre de saberse etérea e inalcanzable muchas veces.

Se separaron y él volvió a abrir los ojos, volvió a contemplarla. Los labios de Mimi pronunciaron algo que él no entendió, aún estaba muy arriba como para hacerlo.

Entonces ella comenzó a vomitar y todo cobró sentido. Él regresó a la realidad, sintiendo como su camiseta de Def Leppard se iba tornando húmeda. Maldijo y maldijo en su interior.

Mimi cayó dormida y él debía limpiar su desastre. Casi y se recordó a su época en secundaria siendo compañero de Taichi Yagami.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** :

Tras un tiempo sin subir nada, vengo a actualizar ésta historia con un poco más de divertidas escenas. Estuve con un bajón emocional éstos días, pero ya me repondré de ellas, así subiré más historias en lo que me queda de vacaciones :)

Espero que éste nuevo capítulo les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, mi Bau querida *-* Y ya saben, cualquier cosita, crítica, sugerencia o lo que quieran, espero leerlos~

Un beso para todos ;3


	4. Culpables

El reto surge con ésta premisa:

Características: Yamato y Mimi son amigos con derecho, no quieren mucho más por el momento, se llevan bien, la pasan bien, pero cada uno está muy metido en sus propias cosas y no tienen tiempo para otro. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si por un pequeñito error Mimi queda embarazada?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **«Culpables»**_

 _ **.**_

─ _Tres meses después─_

Sus finas piernas viajaron fuera de la cama a penas la habitación comenzaba a aclararse por una rendija diminuta. Las cortinas estaban extendidas y entre un pequeño espacio, el inicio del día la hizo comenzar a moverse. Su ausencia en la cama dejó algo de su tibieza, pero no por mucho.

Mientras ella iba camino a la regadera para asearse y prepararse para otro día de trabajo, su acompañante de turno se removió en la cama, habiendo recuperado algo de consciencia al no sentirla junto a él. El sonido del agua cayendo fue haciéndose más nítido a medida que recuperaba la consciencia. Sus ojos azules, de a poco, separaban la realidad de su somnolencia.

─¿Mimi…? ─Llamó sin recibir nada más que una melodiosa voz proviniendo del baño. Sonrió al reconocerla.

Su cuerpo recuperó fuerza ante la idea de verla desnuda, con las gotas de agua recorriendo aquel cuerpo que todas las noches era su perdición favorita. No se molestó en tocar la puerta o en decir nada para deslizar la mampara de vidrio y encontrarla con el cabello lleno de espuma; espuma que caía sobre su espalda hasta posarse en la curva de sus glúteos.

Perfecta, pensó.

─Has perdido toda la timidez, _Japanese-san_ ─Susurró cuando sintió las manos de su nuevo amante rodeándole la cintura. Los besos repartidos en su cuello, nuca y espalda eran sublimes. La obligaron a cerrar los ojos, a tratar de no perder la consciencia cuando esos finos pero experimentados labios llegaron a la naciente de sus nalgas.

─Fue tu culpa ─Respondió entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia.

Mimi lo hizo detenerse para girarse sobre sus pies y apreciarlo de rodillas a la altura de su ombligo. Era irónico que el joven Yamato Ishida, altivo estudiante de ingeniería, se encontrara a sus pies mientras la besaba hasta querer hacerle perder la razón.

Y pensar que el chico comenzó a tomarle confianza desde aquella vez en la que la vio hecha un manojo de ebriedad, vómito y maquillaje desalineado. Nadie nunca hubiese imaginado que aquel episodio los hubiese acercado, los hubiese unido y los haya hecho relacionarse con mayor empatía.

Él ya perdió el miedo a entablar una conversación con ella, ya no rehuía o la evitaba. Ella no cambió su trato a base burla y él ya no se resguardaba sus comentarios en contra. Era un continuo intercambio de sarcasmo, ironías, burlas que los ayudó a hablar el mismo idioma.

Y como si Wallace lo haya planeado, ocurrió lo que quisieron evitar, principalmente ella al tener en juego su departamento.

―Ya entiendo por qué Michael había insistido tanto en evitarte… ―Mimi entrecerró los ojos―. Eres de doble filo.

―¿Te gusta correr riesgos? ―Inquirió ella acercándose cada vez más a él. Yamato sonrió de costado y con sus manos acarició todo lo que podía en ella, invitándola a compenetrarse en su cuerpo.

―Siempre…

Bonitos recuerdos, pensó. Fue el momento justo para decir basta, pero a ninguno le bastó. No, desde que compartieron copas y probaron la piel del otro ya no hubo marcha atrás, por más que quisieron establecer un borrón y cuenta nueva, las cosas sencillamente no se dieron.

Cuando experimentas alguna droga, por más sana curiosidad que fuese, te termina absorbiendo. O quizá sólo a ellos. O quizá sólo ellos eran débiles cuando se trataba de sexo.

Para bien o para mal, estaban tan jodidos como se quisiese estar.

Y tras tres meses desde aquel día en el que ella lo invitó a beber a su departamento y la ebriedad los llevó a pecar contra su juramento de _no sexo_ , siguieron cometiendo una, tras otra, tras otra vez lo mismo. Por supuesto, sin necesidad de estar ebrios para encontrarse bebiendo del cuerpo del otro.

Como lo era en esa ocasión.

―Ya…Yama… ―Exclamaba Mimi contra el azulejado celeste de la pared, intentando hacer equilibrio para no caer contra el suelo, presa de los hormigueos que la lengua de Yamato ocasionaba en su femineidad. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, se sentía que no Yamato no sólo mordía y lamía su clítoris, sino mucho más allá de lo superficial.

Y era sentirse adorada por aquel hombre, por sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, la hacía estremecerse mucho más.

Mandó a la basura la idea de que Michael se molestara con ella por cruzar la raya de la decencia con su primo desde hace mucho. Yamato era su nuevo juguete y quería saciarse de él hasta el cansancio. El joven nipón podía parecer demasiado recto, demasiado estricto para su gusto, pero durante esos tres meses le demostró que hasta el más tieso lápiz también se quiebra.

Y ella lo quebró.

Sonrió al tiempo en el que tomó los cabellos rubios de su amigo y estrujó con fuerza a medida que calaba el orgasmo dentro de ella. Una sensación asfixiantemente sublime, pensó. Sus caderas lo invitaban a que probase más de ella, que se hundiese en su interior y tomara todo lo que quisiera.

Según le habló el Ishida alguna noche de ebriedad y desinhibición, él salió de Japón dejando atrás una relación de unos años que no vio mucho futuro.

─Extraño el sexo… ─Confesó Yamato jugando con lo poco que restaba de whisky en su vaso─. Los japoneses vivimos demasiado estrés como para tolerar la ausencia de alguna actividad sexual.

─Es triste ─Respondió Mimi dando un sorbo a su propio vaso de whisky. Miró a Yamato sin que éste lo notara, sonrió y se acercó a él.

Está de más decir que aquella vez también lo hicieron, que volvieron a pactar que sería un intercambio de placer para un bien en común. La vida laboral y aburrida se los debía. Bajo esa consigna, las siguientes noches fueron teñidas de sudor y orgasmos, de arañazos y mordidas, de desinhibición y malas palabras.

Era dejar de mirar la fachada que se les entrega a los demás para conocer a fondo aquel ser que pocos conocen, que no se deja notar por precaución.

El agua lavaba su piel, caía sobre ellos y los limpiaba de ellos mismos, mientras el sexo mañanero tomaba otra posición, donde lo incluía a él dentro de ella, embistiendo y haciendo sonar sus voces con mayor fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo a Yamato dejó de preocuparle el que los vecinos los oyeran clamar con ese primitivo y rítmico cántico?

Desde que Mimi dejó de ser _la molesta mejor amiga de mi primo_ y se volvió el interruptor de su infame instinto. La condenada mujer sacaba lo peor de él, lo admitía. ¿Alguna vez se le pasó por la cabeza tener relaciones bajo la ducha, mientras embestía por detrás a una mujer? La pornografía ayudaba en crearse escenarios y posibilidades que la realidad destruía, para él estaba claro aquel punto, sin mencionar que nunca tuvo novias experimentales, que le permitiesen dejar explayar la imaginación y aplicarlo con ellas.

Ya perdió la cuenta de los tantos lugares en los que Mimi lo instó a tener sexo y en su mayoría, se había rehusado completamente, pero cuando ella tronaba los dedos y la desnudez la acompañaba, no había mucho por prohibirle. En definitiva, era sumamente peligrosa.

* * *

Michael estaba de mal humor.

No había mucho más por decir al verlo revolver su taza de café con celeridad y oírlo chasquear la lengua tantas veces seguidas. Incluso para Wallace, que conocía a fondo al neoyorkino, aquel humor de perros era sumamente extraño. Nunca lo había visto en ese plan y era algo desmotivante, pues desde que Mimi y Yamato ya no ocultaban su relación de sexo amistoso, Michael había perdido su gracia habitual.

─Cariño, ¿me pasas el azúcar? ─Pidió Wallace sin recibir mucha atención por parte de su novio. Se encogió de hombros─. Michael. ─Lo llamó con voz seria y la voz ligeramente elevada, consiguiendo que los orbes verde agua de su pareja se dignaran en mirarlo─. Que me pases el azúcar.

─Lo siento ─Se disculpó y le tendió la azucarera─. Estoy algo distraído.

─No sólo estás distraído ─Habló su novio colocando tres cucharadas de azúcar a su taza de café.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

Wallace no se molestó en responder enseguida, revolvió su taza con parsimonia, consiguiendo que su novio no apartara su atención de él. Cuando le dio un sorbo tranquilo, le dirigió sus ojos a los contrarios y sonrió tranquilamente.

─Era cuestión de tiempo ─Respondió sencillamente, sin necesidad de explicar de qué hablaba. Era una pérdida de tiempo, porque Michael sabía a la perfección lo que quería decir Wallace.

─Le pedí que no lo hiciera. ─Volvió a revolver su taza sin paciencia─. Se supone que debía mantener a raya su fetiche de acostarse con toda persona que se le presenta.

─Ésta vez es distinta. ─No hizo falta prestar mucha atención, sabía que Michael lo miraba con suma curiosidad─. Mimi trató de no involucrarse con Yamato, pero al saber que perteneció a su vida en Odaiba, aunque sólo fuese de forma indirecta, ella se sintió llamada a conocerlo.

─Sólo por tener amigos en común no los convierte en una pareja de novela, Wall ─Respondió Michael sin gracia, bebiéndose un sorbo de su taza de café.

─No, pero ambos sentían curiosidad por el otro. ─Le sonrió con ternura y llevó su mano a la de su pareja, acariciándole─. Sabes que Mimi tiene una cierta debilidad a lo que fue su vida en Odaiba. Yamato la recordaba de una sencilla oportunidad, cuando eran niños… Eran muchos puntos los que los vinculaban.

─Pero ellos no…

─No lo sabes ─Frenó su novio─. Cuando le prohíbes algo a alguien, lo quiere con más ahínco.

─Ese es el problema ─Respondió Michael, cansado─. Matthew se marchará el siguiente año. ¿Qué pasa si deja de ser sólo un revolcón? ¿Crees que Mimi dejará su vida aquí? La conocemos y sabemos que su ambición es más grande que su idea de compromiso. ¿Cómo le explicas eso a Matt?

Wallace guardó silencio y no respondió a los cuestionamientos de Michael. Era verdad, conocían a Mimi. Tuvo suficientes desamores como para volver a tomar enserio alguna relación, era por esa misma razón que ella no se anclaba a nadie y no pertenecía a nadie.

Pero esa libertad, ¿podría llegar a costarle algo más? Saberlo, inquietaba a Michael porque no quisiera que, entre los besos y esas tonterías, se hiciesen daño.

* * *

El Halloween era una festividad tan universal. Yamato se recordaba festejándolo de niño junto a Takeru, Taichi y Sora. Los cuatro solían disfrazarse de personajes conocidos como Freddy Krueger o Indiana Jones, incluso la Momia estuvo en su repertorio un año, al igual que el infaltable Drácula.

Pero pasar Halloween en Odaiba no era lo mismo que hacerlo en Nueva York, donde lo traían en sus venas ese tipo de celebraciones. Era increíble cómo se esmeraban en las decoraciones y las programaciones locales yacían empapadas en la temática del horror. Incluso el esfuerzo puesto en los disfraces en tiendas o la temática en los centros comerciales era para aplaudir.

─La gente se toma muy enserio el Halloween. ─Le había dicho Mimi por teléfono─. He estado preparando pasteles con formas de calabazas, cráneos, arañas desde las siete de la mañana. Si permanezco cerca de la crema chantilly por más tiempo, terminaré vomitando. ─Se siguió quejando.

Yamato sonrió mientras la oía hablar.

─Y decían que los japoneses son los excéntricos ─Comentó él. Escuchó a Mimi reír desde el otro lado de la línea. Eran las tres de la tarde, él yacía saliendo de sus clases mientras ella continuaba en su trabajo dentro del restaurante. Solían marcarse y hablar durante algunos minutos. No supo exactamente desde cuándo tomaron esa costumbre.

Pero escucharla a mitad del día, le gustaba. Tanto como desnudarla por las noches.

─¿De qué te disfrazarás para la fiesta de Wallace? ─Preguntó Mimi.

Yamato le tendió dinero a la cajera de una cafetería, mientras sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja. Solía comprarse un café después de salir de sus clases para reponer algo de energía.

─No lo sé. No soy muy bueno con la creatividad.

─Eso es cierto. Eras algo tieso y poco flexible cuando comenzamos a acostarnos.

Yamato se sonrojó con aquel comentario saliendo de la cafetería para regresar al departamento de su primo. Podía jurar que la voz de Mimi fue escuchada hasta por las personas que cruzaban junto a él y eso lo hizo avergonzarse aún más.

─Provengo de un país tradicionalista ─Se defendió y escuchó a Mimi riendo con más ganas. Maldita sea.

─Lo que te haga feliz, cariño. ─Mimi solía llamarlo así sin pena alguna, de hecho, solía llamar así a mucha gente─. ¿Quieres hacer un disfraz de pareja? Hay premio para cada categoría.

─Me sorprende la inversión hecha de Wallace en éste tipo de cosas ─Respondió Yamato bebiéndose su café caliente mientras una brisa otoñal lo hacía resguardarse en la calidez de su saco─. Al parecer, pagas muy bien en ese restaurante tuyo.

─Muy gracioso ─Respondió ella con sarcasmo─. Pero lo que distingue a Wallace del montón es tener una familia adinerada en Colorado que le envía siempre dinero de su establo.

─Así que el trabajo en el restaurante es sólo de hobby.

─Para que veas cuán injusta es la vida. ─Ambos rieron tras el comentario de la castaña─. Debo colgar. Llegaron más pedidos, así que hablemos en el departamento.

─Claro. ─Mimi colgó la llamada y él continuó caminando, sumergiéndose más a fondo en el tumulto de personas avanzando hacia sus destinos.

Transcurrieron ocho meses desde que llegó a tierra americana y los cambios experimentados eran llamativos, por no decir, extraños. ¿Desde cuándo el tan serio y reservado Yamato Ishida apostaba por una relación de mero sexo, en donde no sentía apego alguno más que amistad hacia una mujer?

Inconcebible.

Pero allí estaba bebiendo café, rumbo al departamento que compartía con Mimi, debido a la apuesta perdida entre ella y la pareja Barton-Eastwood. Saber que formó parte de una apuesta sin siquiera estar al tanto de la misma fue molesto pero bueno, dormía con Mimi y Wallace terminó mudándose con Michael. Todos felices, finalizó el Eastwood.

Salvo Michael. No fue difícil reconocer la irritación que causó la noticia de sus revolcadas con Mimi en su primo. Aún sentía que seguía molesto con él por ello aunque no comprendía de dónde nacía tanta reticencia.

─Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ─Respondió Mike cuando tocaron el tema. El norteamericano no estaba de humor para decir más y Yamato respetaba su decisión.

Es sólo sexo, dijo Mimi en su defensa, pero Michael no parecía pensar lo mismo. Quizá la preocupación de su primo yacía en la posibilidad de que tanto él como Mimi se enamoraran y las cosas terminen mal. Ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba haciendo con Mimi o qué hacía ella con él, pero sólo sabía que le gustaba lo que sucedía y como se lo había dicho ella, debían aprovechar el presente pues era lo único que ambos tenían.

Sonrió. ¿Quién diría que sus pensamientos tan reservados comenzarían a abrirse? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan _hippie_?

Eran tonterías, pero eran ciertas.

* * *

Llegó el treinta y uno de octubre y las calles eran revestidas de un otoño tétrico y fresco, ideal para ambientar la festividad. Y por mencionar festividades, Wallace Eastwood y Michael Barton eran de esas personas con un muy buen sentido de responsabilidad a la hora de organizar alguna.

Excelente ambientación, bocadillos y bebidas deliciosas sin mencionar los premios que irían destinados a los primeros lugares en cada categoría de disfraces. Se podría decir que aquel cuento de que, los homosexuales tenían buen gusto para todo, se aplicaba a la pareja anfitriona.

Llegó las nueve de la noche y los invitados comenzaron a llegar al local que Michael consiguió para la fiesta, todos desfilando disfraces del cine de horror como cualquier otro. Así como la viuda negra y el Doctor Banner.

Por si no estuviese gastado los disfraces de superhéroes para las fechas de Halloween, Mimi insistió en asistir como una de las parejas que adoraba y por más quejas que impuso Yamato con respecto a llevar peluca negra, Mimi terminó haciendo su voluntad. Como _casi_ siempre.

Todo era un derroche de algarabía en los invitados, todos extasiados en comida, bebida y diversión que era acreditada ante la idea de reconocer personajes famosos entre ellos. Michael y Wallace circulaban entre los presentes, ofreciendo dulces con formas de fantasmas o calabazas, ambos disfrazados de Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood* haciendo gala de su romance y buen maquillaje.

Michael reconoció a su primo infundado en el traje casual, sirviéndose un poco de cóctel de frutas. Se separó de su pareja y fue hasta Yamato a saludarlo.

─Así que, ella terminó por convencerte, ¿eh? ─Preguntó Michael recibiendo una sonrisa cansada por parte del nipón.

─No digas nada ─Pidió sencillamente. Michael rio con ganas. Nadie mejor que él para saber hasta dónde llegaba el convencimiento Tachikawa.

─Es buena chica. ─Michael miró a su primo con comprensión y luego dejó salir algo de tensión─. Lamento si me comporté algo distante… Es sólo que…

─Sé lo que piensas ─Frenó Yamato─, pero no es nada serio. Además, por más inconsciente que pueda parecer, no estamos involucrándonos de otra manera.

─Claro, sólo te follas a nuestra amiga. ─Wallace se unió a la conversación con su grácil soltura. Yamato se lamentó el no tener una máscara que cubriese su sonrojo como muchos otros superhéroes presentes. El americano moderno era demasiado libre con la lengua─. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Mimi? No la veo por ningún lado.

Yamato señaló su dedo hacia los sanitarios.

─Dijo que iría un momento a los baños. Aunque creo que ya se está tardando.

─Eres tan lindo, Matthew ─Dijo Wallace dándole golpecitos en el pecho a modo de comprensión─. El tiempo en el baño para las mujeres y homosexuales es relativo. Ahora, déjenme ir a ver si le ayudo con su disfraz.

Y haciendo gala de su disfraz del brujo Bane, se dirigió hacia la zona de sanitarios. Yamato se fijó en cómo Michael seguía con la vista a su novio, con toda la luz que Wallace pudiese encender en el interior de su primo. Era divertido verlo así.

Michael notó la diversión en los ojos de Yamato y se sonrojó sencillamente, sonriendo.

─Nosotros empezamos como ustedes. Todo como un juego. ─Yamato no dijo nada, sabía que su primo no pretendía nada más que contarle el por qué sus ojos se encendía cuando veían a Wallace caminando con su gracia habitual─. Bueno, hasta que el juego se sintió más real. ─Michael le guiñó el ojo y tomó un sorbo de su ponche.

Yamato miró por donde Wallace se marchó también, aunque claro, la atención del nipón no iba a reposar sobre la pareja de su primo, sino en la joven castaña vestida de Natasha Romanoff.

Él estaba consciente de que seguían jugando y no quería que aquello cambiase.

* * *

Tantas cosas cruzaron por la mente de Mimi. Miles. Todas ellas repasando en el por qué se encontraba vomitando en el retrete como si hubiese comido algo podrido. Y por más vueltas que le diese a su mente, no recordaba haber ingerido algo que le causara tal malestar.

No podía sino sostenerse del borde de porcelana mientras echaba todo dentro suyo. No era la primera vez que estaba experimentando náuseas y vómitos de ese tipo. Toda la semana, si no era más, se sentió mareada, cansada, agitada y con náuseas constantes por cualquier cosa.

Creyó que se podría deber a la crema chantilly que abundaba en los pasteles que preparaba o quizá era otra cosa. No lo sabía, pero allí estaba, desechando hasta lo que no creía tener. Su vómito dejó de tener un color blanquecino hasta volverse simple agua. Entonces, pareció calmar a su cuerpo.

Se sentó sobre el suelo fresco del cubículo y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. No se lo manchó de vómito, era una suerte, pero la frente perlada de sudor la hizo cerrar los ojos un momento, seguía mareada como nunca.

Debe ser alguna peste, pensó.

─¿Mimi? ─La castaña levantó de golpe su cabeza al reconocer la voz de Wallace en el pasillo de los cubículos. El mero esfuerzo le provocó una punzada terrible en la cabeza y en la boca del estómago─. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

¿Cómo explicárselo? No era muy complicado, ¿o sí? Era alguna peste que le tomó en la semana. Se reafirmó en aquella respuesta y se enderezó para ponerse de pie. No necesitó palabra alguna por parte de Wallace para saber que no sólo se trataba de la supuesta peste, pues la cara que puso al ver su deplorable estado tras tanto vómito, le dejó en claro tal detalle.

─No digas nada ─Rogó ella. Wallace así lo hizo, ayudándola a salir del cubículo para ir hasta los lavabos y refrescarse un poco la cara. No había chicas dentro, supuso que su amigo las habrá echado al oírla vomitar y suponer que se trataba de ella misma.

Nadie quería ser foco de observación cuando se encontraba en tales pintas y se lo agradecía.

─¿Te cayó mal algo que comiste, cariño? ─Le ayudó a peinar su cabello hacia atrás─. Creo que Mickey tiene alguna pastilla para los dolores de estómago.

─No recuerdo haber comido nada fuera de lugar y ni siquiera he comenzado a beber. ─Cuando miró los ojos de su amigo con su sorpresa pálida, pensó en que algo realmente malo había sucedido─. ¿Qué?

─¿Estás embarazada?

─¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ─Negó de inmediato, mas su mente no desechó aquella posibilidad de inmediato, no sin cuidar cada detalle que le dijera que su actividad sexual no tuvo la culpa─. Creo que no.

─¡Mimi! ─Nombró con desesperación, asustándola más a ella.

─¡Siempre lo hacemos con protección o cuando no hay condones, hay pastillas! ─Respondió igual de histérica, incapaz de hacer uso de sus facultades en esos momentos─. Yo no… No puedo estar embarazada… ¿Verdad?

Pero la certeza estaba muy lejos de habitar los ojos de Wallace Eastwood, ni siquiera sabía si ella contenía algo de seguridad en sí misma para decir que no, que ella no estaba embarazada. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al cabello.

Y aquel fue el primer Halloween que cegó de terror a Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Notas Finales:

¡Chan chan chaaaan! *Música barata de fondo*

Y así, señores, hemos llegado al problema principal del asunto. ¿Cómo tomarán éste embarazo? ¿Alguna idea? ¡Háganmelo saber! Trataré de subir durante la siguiente semana el siguiente capítulo aunque no es seguro (jojo) pues retomé las clases y ya me dije que me pondría las pilas para el nuevo semestre Xd

Espero se encuentren bien, linduras mías. Nos seguiremos leyendo.

Besitos~


End file.
